Proposal
by IThinkAboutYou4
Summary: " Ally I-Still-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name Dawson, will you marry me?" "You mean spend more time with you?"/ In which Austin proposes to Ally on their partnership anniversary


**AN- So this is basically how I think Austin would propose to Ally. If you like it, then please review, and if you don't like it, I would appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on my Raura one-shot,but I don't own Austin and Ally or the actors that play them.**

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. His palms were sweating, his hands shaking, and he felt like throwing up. He finds it odd that he's never been this anxious before, not even when he was performing at Times Square in front of millions of people. That kind of pressure didn't get to him, but what did get him was a girl, who's in love with pickles and calculus.

Picking out the ring was a bit difficult, considering he asked Trish to help him. She would only notice the biggest, flashiest ones, while he expected her to pick something that Ally would like. After hours of listening to the short Latina rave about the gaudy rings, he decided to quit and go home. As he thanked the store employee and followed Trish out the door, something caught his eye. One of the display's lights were out. Crouching down to flip the switch and turn on the light, he sees it. It's simple, yet beautiful, just like her. It's sterling silver band compliments the diamond in the middle while smaller stones surround it, almost like a flower. He'd found the perfect ring.

Getting her parents' blessings was the easiest part beacuse Lester and Penny absolutely adored Austin. He made their only daughter happy, and they couldn't ask for more.

Telling his parents was embarasssing. His mom squealed in excitement while his dad just said,"It's about time, son." Mimi was a very emotional person, so soon after her initial glee settled down, she began crying about how her little boy was growing up so fast. They were complete opposites, yet they were perfect for each other.

Coming up with a plan for the actual proposal was tricky. He 'asked' his best friend for help, which translates to Dez begged to help because he was a hopeless romantic. After who-knows-how-long of hearing the fiery ginger refer to himself as the 'Love Whisperer', he'd had enough. He decided that he was simply going to give her a loving speech from his heart and hope for the best.

The next day, which happened to be 5th anniversary of the day they officially became partners, he goes over to her apartment super early in the morning. He has his own keys because she trusted him, and he liked knowing that he could go in whenever he wanted.

He entered as quietly as he could, so that he wouldn't wake her up. He knew she'd been up late working on a new song ans wouldn't be awake for a couple of hours, which gave him enough time to make the most perfect breakfast in the world.

She walks out of her room just as he's putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece. He goes back into the kitchen, door swinging behind him, as she slowly makes her way towards the full table. It's beautifully set with a lit candle in the middle and all of her favorite breakfast food was spread all over the woodem surface. An arm reaches out im front of her from behind and placed a jar of pickles next to a large stack of pancakes. Turning around she's met with her boyfriend wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her temple, then murmuring, "Surprise,", quietly into the crook of her neck. Melting into his embrace, she moved her arms up to encircle his neck. Even in her sleeping outfit, which included very* short shorts that he would never let her out of her apartment with, and her curls unruly and unkempt, she looked gorgeous.

"You remembered?", the petite brunette question, pulling back to look into his caramel eyes.

"How could I forget? It was the day the best day of my life. You wanna know why?", he asked pulling her back into the hug so he can whisper in her ear.

"Because Dez let you keep th foam sprayer?", she joked with a mischievous look on her pretty face.

She felt a chuckle rumble through his chest due to their closeness and shivered as he huskily replied into her ear, "No. It's 'cuz that's when you came into my life. And nothing could even compare to that."

She literally felt like melting into a puddle at his touching words and how his hair tickled the bottom of her ear as he nuzzled his head in her long locks. After lots of awws and gushing about how sweet he was, they sat down to eat.

The conservation flowed smoothly, as always, and consisted of playful banter and mock anger. Ally, however, noticed that the usually playful and super talkative blond was being uncharacteristically quiet. When she questioned his strange behavior, he quickly dismissed it by saying he was tired, considering he's never been up this early on his own accord. She, of course, wasn't buying it, but she decided to drop it, knowing that he would tell her if it was important. Besides, she really wanted to enjoy this day, rather than spending their anniversary worrying and not having fun.

She finished off the last pickle as he entered the living room after washing all the dishes because he didn't want her to have to lift finger today. Whilst cleaning the endless pile of plates, he gave himself a mini pep talk, so that when he got down on one knee right in front of where she sat, he wasn't completely nervous. She, however, had a look on her face that was a mixture between confused, anxious, and gleeful, all at the same time.

Gazing deeply into her doe eyes, he began speaking from the depths of his heart. " Ally, you've been a part of my life for five years now, and even though it's taken me over half the time to realize that you are my entire life, I love you. I love you _so_ much, more than you can even imagine. I know that you're the `one` and I think a part of me knew it when we first became partners," he said taking the small box out of his pocket where it felt like it was burning a hole into his thigh. Opening the box, he continued speaking. "Uh, I'm sorry if this speech made no sense. I didn't really plan it out or anything, but I need you to know what you mean to me, what you do to me. I'm _the_ Austin Moon and I never get nervous, but you somehow have the ability to make my heart race and my palms sweat and make me babble uncontrollably like you always do, but you also make me a better person because you help me see things in a new light that I'm not used to. So, Ally I-Still-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name Dawson, will you marry me?"

She didn't know whether to feel ecstatic or mad because the bleach blond boy in front of her could make her so speechles. Finally finding her voice, she replied,"You mean spend _more _time with you?", adding a giggle at the end of it. He chuckled at the reference, the joke making all his worries disappear. "So, can take that as a yes?", he questioned, raising his eyebrows. Not being able to respond due to the fits if laughter threatening to burst our of her pursed lips, she simply nodded. With his gaze never leaving her's, he slipped the ring around her finger. When it was finally in place, she flung herself at him, causing both of them to topple onto the carpet. Their lips met, and neither of them could describe the feeling of content ans completeness that they both got. They kissed and kissed and kissed, never breaking apart as he carried her to her room where they...well, that's another story.

**Go read my Raura one-shot too! Follow me on twitter IThinkAboutYou4. :)**


End file.
